This invention relates to the field of user feedback for products. In particular, the invention relates to visualization of user sentiment for product features.
Opinion mining and sentiment analysis have become important tools for extracting insights about users' opinions and sentiments towards topics of interests, products, and services.
Traditionally, sentiment analysis tools consume large amounts of user generated content and extract sentiment polarities and opinions from such content on different topics or aspects of products. An aggregated score may be calculated for each sentiment polarity or opinion and this may be summarized.
Sentiment and opinion summarization is an important aspect, and several methods for summarization are known based on visualization. However, many sentiment visualization techniques are not intuitive enough for ordinary users who are neither visualization nor analytics experts.